metarocfandomcom-20200214-history
Boten
Boten (or Bot'n) is one of five continents in Metaroc. Often referred to as the 'northern continent', Boten is the third largest continent in Metaroc. Though it is remote in its location and is sparsely populated because of it, the continent features a rich history dotted with wars, conflicts and kingdoms. Geography Boten is approximately 800,000 square miles in size. Sitting in the northern part of the world, it features very low temperatures and large, mostly unfertile land. Approximately 34% of the terrain is mountainous; the Falkjorn mountain range runs along the border of Norgund and Noresha until it meets up with the Vajor mountains which occupy much of eastern Noremma. The mountain ranges are freezing year-round and can suffer extreme temperatures and wind speeds. There are unconfirmed sightings of white dragons flying above the mountain range, suggesting that Boten may be one of the last homelands for still-living dragons. Demographics Boten has an estimated population of around 1,670,500 inhabitants, many of which are situated in small cities all along the coast. Of the three countries, Norgund is by far the most populated with its warmer climate and southern coast playing host to the largest cities on the continent. Norgund is followed by Noresha, then Noremma in terms of population. The population of Boten consists of 78% humans, 20% Elves, ~2% other races. About 15% of the population is a mix of human and elvish heritage, though most identify as either one group or the other, primarily human, playing with the figures somewhat. History Colloquially known as the 'Land of Tears', Boten has played host to a great deal of tragedies. Countless undocumented conflicts ravaged the land before the Sanguine Crusades of 880 CD, which saw the rise of the monarch Dio I. Any dissents to his authority were slaughtered and tens of hundreds of dwellings were burned all in the name of asserting his absolute law. Under Dio's 'harsh-but-fair' rule, the land saw a momentary lull of peace in all but the last fingertips of resistance, with crime rates at an extreme low. The land was then, once again, plunged into darkness when Dio was usurped by his general, Girardot, to become the new king. Bloody conflicts sprang up all over the land once more. The elves, in particular, were not receptive to Girardot's martial law and brooked powerful resistance against his forces before being forced into the wilderness of Noremma and western Norgund. Though Girardot's unseating was a mostly quiet event as far as the land was concerned, there was nearly another large war in the political turmoil before events were shut down in motion, Lykanos becoming the new king of Boten. The country rested, largely quietly, under his rule and those of subsequent kings for slightly more than 100 years. In an event that left still-remaining scars on the northern half of the world, demonic creatures began to enter Metaroc from various portals on Boten, attacking all of civilization and prompting a powerful unity between all races and allegiances. These events became known as the 'Demon Wars' and left Boten as a broken mess once more. In the wake of these events, the long-segregated elves began to re-integrate themselves into society on the northern continent, and their range has spread to include the whole of the continent with a persisting concentration of their population sitting in Noremma and Norgund.